


Extra Credit

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: I Want To Be With You [10]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Arguing, Discipline, Emotional Manipulation, Flirting, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, In Public, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Eddie can't let go.





	Extra Credit

"You know, you ought to stop skipping class, Richard." Eddie scolds, his arms crossed in defense as he watches Richie prop his feet up.

 

"So I've heard."

 

"Not all of your teachers are going to be as lenient as I am with this. Most of them already think you should be expelled."

 

"Of course. The cure to me not going to class is to permanently _ban_ me from class. You guys are _geniuses_."

 

"Can you drop the melodramatic bullshit for a second and listen? It's starting to get a little old."

 

"So are you." Richie deadpans, placing a cigarette and preparing to light it. "Can I go now?"

 

He grunts as Eddie snatches the cigarette from his mouth and crumples it, throwing it to the ground. "We aren't done until I say we're done. _I'm_ the one in charge here, not you."

 

Richie squints at that, and honestly, he laughs. Eddie, or _Professor Kaspbrak_ as he'd like to be called, always tried to act so tough.

 

So important.

 

So... _dominant._

 

But Richie knew better. Oh, he knew Eddie _all_ too well.

 

He slides his feet down and leans onto the desk, smirking, nearly nose to nose when familiar brown eyes.

 

"You know, it's not often I get to see your eyes open. They're gorgeous now that I look at them." He grins, but Eddie doesn't budge, even as his eyes twitches slightly.

 

"You need to get your act together. You think just because we had an arrangement over the summer it means you have invincibility? You should really think again."

 

"I don't _want_ to think, Eds," He breathes, and Eddie tries to take a step back but Richie has a vice grip on his wrist now. "I just want to _do._ Don't you _love_ that type of thinking Eddie?"

 

"Professor _Kaspbrak._ "

 

Richie chuckles at that, rolling his eyes as they drift down to those soft, kissable lips of his. Being this close to Eddie and not being able to taste was sin. Still, if there's one thing that Richie loved about Eddie, it was always the chase.

 

"Sure, to everyone else. Do you tell other guys you've fucked to call you Professor?"

 

"Keep your fucking voice down."

 

"Why? If I get expelled then why shouldn't you get suspended? A tit for tat, if you will."

 

" _I_ come to class everyday. I teach, and I leave. That's all I get paid for."

 

"Hm. Do you give anyone _else_ extra credit for fucking you so hard you have to call in? Or is that just me?" He grins, Eddie pulls away from him again but he holds him down, face menacing. "Let me tell you something, sweetheart. You don't get to give me a summer and call it quits. See, I _always_ get what I want. I mean, I got you, didn't I?"

 

Eddie's silent stare is all Richie needs to continue.

 

"And I'm going to have you _whenever_ I want, as long as I want or sugar...we're _both_ going down swinging."

 

"I'm not doing a _damn_ thing you say." Eddie spits, finally snatching away and fixing his clothes as he stands straight and tall. "It's best you fix your act, Richard. It's my word against yours."

 

Richie stands up, sauntering slowly and playfully over to Eddie, who only crosses his arms and squints. He runs a soft hand over his cheek, which gets slapped away, so he smiles again. "I wonder just how many words out of your mouth they'd believe if they heard the other filthy things that go inside it."

 

"Fuck off." Eddie mumbles with malice, eyes following Richie as he circles him like a shark to prey. He stops behind him and grabs his waist, pulling them flush against each other and he closes his eyes in irritation.

 

"You see, even when you're putting up a fight, you _still_ make me want to tie you down and make you beg. Don't you want that baby? Gorgeous? Sweetheart? Or would you prefer your favorite nickname?" He whispers, lips grazing against the shell of Eddie's ear, " _slut?_ "

 

"Get _off_ of me, Richard. We're done."

 

"Mmm, your body doesn't think that, does it? You just can't get enough of it, can you? It's like, an addiction," He says softly, sliding a hand under Eddie's sweater and he's groaning, but he refuses to lay his head back on Richie.

 

That would be defeat.

 

"Your body gets cold without it, you get sick without the _fire_ tha it ignites inside you. All of your life is in your control and you _hate_ that. You like to let someone else control you, don't you baby boy? Hm, sweetheart? Do you like when I _control_ you?" Richie whispers as his thumb grazes over Eddie's nipple, pressing down slightly as it argues fights him. His other hand simply strokes his side, soft and light, as Richie's filthy words fill his ear. "You know, I like when you're being all big and tough, but this is where you belong. In my arms, _submitting._ Why won't you just let me be good to you, Eds?"

 

"W-we don't need to do this anymore!" Eddie pants, finding the strength to pull himself from Richie's clutches and lean against his desk. "You n-need to get out."

 

"Eds, I really hate when I don't get things I want. _Especially_ pretty things like you."

 

"Richie, it was a fling. It meant nothing to me. You know that I'm--"

 

"Married. I know. But that can change. You could _leave_ her, you could be with me! We, we can make this work, Eds!" Richie shouts, and he reaches for Eddie's hands but he pulls away before he could take control of him again. His face falls, and he puts his hands in his pockets. "I see. You still love her."

 

"No. But I'm not out of the closet yet, and I--"

 

"So what? I was just an experiment? A toy? Something for you to use and leave behind? That's not how this _works_ Kaspbrak."

 

"Yes, it is. An affair has to come to an end eventually."

 

"No, it doesn't. You can fall in love with the person you're sleeping with, and you can leave that awful, disgusting monster you call a wife, and we can be happy together. Don't you see what I see?"

 

Eddie swallows and shakes his head, refusing not to cry. He cares about Richie, but this was too much of a risk. He would rather push him away than drag them both down. "You need to go home, Richard. Reevaluate your life. I'm sure your parents--"

 

"Don't miss me at all. Probably don't even know that I'm gone." He breathes, and a jolt goes through Eddie's heart. He ignores it, though, that's what started this all in the first place.

 

"I'm sure your friends miss you, then."

 

Richie laughs, shaking his head this time. "Sure. I'm sure Stan and Mike and Bill and Bev definitely miss the only single guy in the group."

 

"I thought there was another member? Ben?"

 

"There was, but, people change. They leave. They abandon you. Desert you."

 

"I'm not--"

 

"Save it. You know, you might as well just go ahead and get me expelled. I don't really feel like coming tomorrow anyways."

 

It was now Eddie realized what was happening. Before him, the brick wall that Richard Tozier had put up was crumbling, and that poor boy was crumbling with it.

 

It was now Eddie realized he had no right to take away the only happiness that Richie had.

 

So he took a deep breath and stepped forward, his heart racing a little faster when Richie looks up with those menacing blue eyes. He hated how quickly they made him forget who he was.

 

He walks past him and locks the door to his office, closes the blinds on his door, and turns down his lights.

 

Richie watches him as he saunters back across the room and rubs his head, then they make eye contact.

 

Richie gasps softly as Eddie drops to his knees in front of him and puts his arms behind his back.

 

He looks up through his soft lashes with no hesitation, and speaks. "You don't want me to expel you? Then make me not expel you."

 

"What--"

 

"Please, master. Teach me a lesson."

 

"But I have class to--" He starts, but Eddie furrows his brows in irritation, so Richie believes its best to shut up. He swallows and stands straight and tall, his face cementing into stone, and smirks.

 

"Look at you, you're so good to me. We're going to have so much fun, Eds. Just you wait."


End file.
